Sarah vs the Bet
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah make a bet which ultimately leads to something more... Charah. One-shot.


**Disclaimer/Warning: **I don't own _Chuck _or _Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_ and there are some very cheesy pick-up lines in here, so beware.

* * *

Sarah vs. the Bet

"You do know that I've never lost a bet, right?" Sarah asked with a look of amusement.

"Well, I think it's about time you've met your match." Chuck replied, equally enthused.

"Deal." Sarah agreed. "What exactly is the bet?"

"Well..." Chuck trailed off, devising a plan. _A bet that involves food? No... How about being able to go longer than her without something... No... I got it_, Chuck thought. "I bet you that I can win you over using solely my charm and pick-up lines by the end of Valentines day."

"And my end of the bet?"

"Yours is to beat me."

"And what do_ I_ get when_ I_ win?" Sarah questioned, clearly convinced that she was going to win.

"You mean when _I_ win." Chuck remarked. Hopefully Casey wasn't around, or else Chuck and Sarah would get lectured on how childish they were acting.

"When _I_ win, you have to make me dinner every night for two weeks." Sarah decided.

"And when _I_ win, you have to give our relationship a serious try."

"That's not fair. My prize is much smaller than yours!"

Chuck laughed, it was all just part of his diabolical plan. Firmly, they shook on it, and the bet was on.

Chuck decided to get a head start. "The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name." he said as they shook hands.

Sarah laughed and then quickly wiped the excitement off her face. "Have they told you this?" She asked, her face tight and stern. "You're. Gonna. Loose."

Chuck intently stared at her eyes. "Nope. There's nothing there." He snorted.

* * *

"Thanks for the lunch, Chuck." Sarah thanked as they walked out of a small bistro.

"No worries." Chuck answered. Within seconds, they were at the car, seeing as it was parked on the street at a parking meter.

Sarah walked across to the driver's side of the Porsche when she saw an offending piece of paper put under one of the windshield wipers. In disgust, she pulled it out and looked at it. Apparently her parking meter ran out of time.

Furious, she got into the Porsche, crumpled it into a little ball and threw it backwards to the back seat.

"Is that a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you." Chuck joked, hoping to lighten up Sarah's mood.

She had to admit, he had almost impeccable timing, even if it could be in the worst ways.

* * *

"Hey Chuck." Sarah greeted as she walked into the Buy-more and up to the Nerd Herd help desk.

"Well, most people call me Chuck, but you can call me Tonight!" Chuck answered.

Sarah giggled. It might have only been the third pick up line he had used on her, but his plan was already working.

* * *

"Come in!" Sarah yelled from her bedroom upon hearing Chuck knock at the door. They were going to dinner with Ellie and Sarah had requested Chuck come over before hand so they could drive together. "I'm in here." Sarah hollered again.

Cautiously so he didn't get a shot of an exposed Sarah, Chuck walked into the bedroom and sat on her bed as he watched her scurry around to get ready. She was such a girl sometimes that it made him laugh.

Finally satisfied, Sarah stopped in front of Chuck and twirled, her skirt flowing in the self-made wind.

"Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns."

"My butt looks big?" She asked. Chuck was unable to tell if she was joking or not.

Chuck just shook his head and laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door to keep from being late.

* * *

Morgan, being the good friend of Chuck's that he is, invited Sarah over to Chuck's house one day for a little video game extravaganza.

They'd played their share of Call of Duty, which Sarah didn't exactly enjoy, Halo, DDR, and Rockband. As a matter of fact, Sarah liked RockBand and DDR the best.

In the middle of one of the games, she was even heard to say: "I could play this all day."

Chuck saw this as an opening and sat his guitar down then walked over to where she sat, engrossed in the drums.

"I'm like a video game, you can play with me all day long." He whispered in her ear which distracted her from the game.

Soon enough, they found themselves in a staring competition and failing the game from the lack of players other than Morgan.

"Hey guys? I could kinda use some help here!" Morgan interrupted, which was good. If he hadn't, Sarah would've lost the bet after being only a few days into it.

And she was in it for the long run.

* * *

The next time he pulled out one of his pick-up lines, they were at the Wienerlicious. Sarah was standing behind the counter, making some fries and Chuck was on the opposite side, watching her.

"How's your head?" Sarah asked as she turned her attention to him. The night before had been the night of the video game extravaganza. Morgan had gotten a bit out of hand with one of his guitar solos and, as he was dancing around the living room, hit Chuck on the noggin with the guitar, giving him a surprisingly ugly headache.

"I need an abundant supply of drugs. So it's a good thing you're over the counter, because you're like a drug to me."

Sarah smiled and smacked him on the shoulder. "You dork."

"Nerd. I still prefer nerd."

* * *

It was Christmas and Chuck had the winning pick-up line up his sleeve. It was pre-arranged with Ellie and everything.

Over the door was mistletoe, and so when Sarah arrived, they were going to be forced to kiss each other, but not without Chuck giving her his killer pick-up line.

Finally, Sarah's knock echoed through the living room and Chuck jogged to the door.

Exhaling into his hand, he checked his breath one last time. Satisfied, he opened the door.

"Hey." Sarah answered.

"So... I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you." He recited.

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, spotting the mistletoe. "Go ahead and try." she taunted.

Quickly, Chuck pressed his lips onto hers, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Sarah was immediately taken back, but couldn't resist. She furthered the kiss, failing to notice Casey sitting on the couch or Awesome with the camera, snapping pictures.

She had even wrapped her arms around his neck.

Panting from their lack of air, the two separated and Chuck grinned as her face burned red.

"Opps. I guess I lost." He mocked.

* * *

Not long after the promising kiss, Chuck and Sarah were commissioned into running errands for a frantic Ellie who was scurrying around for the annual New Years party. Sarah insisted in driving which resulted the two being lost in the downtown area.

"Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here." Chuck teased, still trying to win.

"Yes, we're lost. But we're in LA, not heaven." Sarah said in defeat as she pulled over into some random parking lot.

"It is the city of angles, though." Sarah sighed and turned off the car. "Well.. If we go straight this way," Sarah looked at Chuck, who was pointing in her direction, in hope that he figured out where they were. "Will I be able to reach your heart?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh. "Not the time, Chuck."

"I know, I know. But _I'm_ not staying in the car."

"Someone has to stay in the car while I go ask someone for directions!" Sarah defended. There was no way she was going to let her Porsche sit in a not-so-great part of downtown LA by itself.

"And the girl shouldn't be wandering about LA talking to men!" Chuck defended.

"Uhh... Chuck? I'm not an ordinary girl." Sarah reminds him as she rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Oh.. okay."

Reluctantly, Chuck allows Sarah to leave, which was efficient, because she came back within two minutes.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes!" Chuck admitted upon her return.

In the end, they actually had gone the way Chuck directed but it lead to the store they were looking for, not her heart.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Wienerlicious until Chuck came bursting through the door, out of breath.

"Chuck? What's going on?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Sarah, someone needs to call the bomb squad." Chuck takes a deep breath as Sarah's eyes widen and her expression turns frantic.

"Where's the bomb?" she asks.

Chuck's worried face breaks as he flashes her his mischievous grin. "It's you."

Sarah's face turned white with realization. "CHUCK!" She screamed.

"Gotcha." He replied as he turned to leave.

"Don't," Sarah yelled as she pounced on him. "EVER do that again!"

Chuck craned his neck to see her face from her position on his back.

"You scared the shit out of me." She added as Chuck began running around the small restaurant, giving her a little ride.

Yup, even the cruel jokes worked.

* * *

It was right after another gruesome mission, that Chuck whipped out his next line, which Sarah happened to be in need of. Even if it weren't directed towards her.

"Good work, Walker." Casey complimented as she headed out the door with Chuck.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Chuck asked as he turned to face Casey.

"What?"

"ME!" Casey grunted and slammed the door shut.

"If I didn't know better," Sarah started as they walked across the courtyard. "I'd tease you for you're use of a pick-up line on Casey."

Chuck's eyes widened, despite his attempt to hide it. "Did not."

"Chuck, you did." She giggled.

* * *

Soon enough, it was Valentines day - the last day of their bet. For the special day, Chuck had to pull out the big guns. He intended to win this bet, no mater what.

Chuck and Sarah had been assigned by Ellie to make paper heart decorations for the house while she cooked for the party.

Awesome didn't see why the apartment needed more decorations than the standard 50 that Ellie had already hung, but he didn't disrupt their craft session.

At first, Chuck had traced a bunch of hearts onto various pink, red and white paper, and then, together, they cut them out.

They were down to the last heart, and were racing to see who could do more. The very last heart just conveniently happened to be the deciding heart.

"Hey! Look over there!" Chuck tried, but Sarah knew better. It didn't take an agent to see that trick miles away.

Since he was playing tricks to get it, Sarah decided to play a few of her own. Heh, all is fair in love and war.

"Chuck." Sarah purred, seductively. Sensually, she turned in her chair to face him and made use of her deep red, low-cut halter dress. Strategically, she leaned over to take his far hand and slowly brought it to her lips. While kissing his hand, and placing it near her slightly exposed chest, she slid the last heart from the table without Chuck noticing. He was too busy trying not to stare and concentrating on the way she touched him.

"Thanks, Chuck." Sarah smiled and quickly let go of him, sat up, and begun cutting the last heart. It took him exactly nineteen seconds to recover, wipe the goofy smile off of his face and to realize what she had done.

"Hey!" He protested.

"What?" She asked, attempting to act completely innocent.

"Are you a burglar? Because I think you just stole my heart." Sarah laughed at the double meaning of the pick-up line, but didn't doubt that she had his heart a long while ago.

"You have stooo-leeen. You have stooo-leeen my. You have stolen my heaaarrrrttt..." Chuck sang, not _terribly_ out of key.

Sarah composed herself, willing not to cry from the happiness that's associated with Chuck and his love. She was so close, _so close, _to giving in.

And it wouldn't take much more.

Sarah excused herself from the table to use the restroom, and when she came back, Chuck was waiting for her with another pick up line. He wasn't particularly proud of this one, but he knew that it'd get the point across.

"I really like your dress, Sarah. It'd look good with the rug on the floor in my bedroom." He said, attempting to be sly. In response, he got a punch in the shoulder which is much different than her slap. "Okay, okay! Uncle!" He whispered.

"Ahem." She fake cleared her throat.

"Despite what that pick up line said, I really do like your dress. You look absolutely beautiful." Chuck admitted and quickly broke eye contact.

Sarah blushed. "Thanks."

"Chuck?" Ellie called from a random part of the house. "What time is it?" Apparently that part of the house had no clock.

"My _watch_ says that it's 7:20." He called back to Ellie, but whispered something to Sarah. "And my _magic_ watch says that you don't have on any underwear."

Sarah blushed, again. "I do too."

Chuck put on a disappointed face. "Damn! it must be 15 minutes fast."

Sarah played along. "Nope, it's 45 minutes slow."

Chuck's eyes widened and face turned bright red to match the decor.

_**Later that night...**_

"Well, it looks like I've won." Sarah celebrated as Chuck walked her to her door.

"Not yet. Valentines day isn't over." Chuck replied, a smug grin on his face.

"There's exactly sixteen minutes left."

"Sixteen more minutes for me to win you over."

Sarah unlocked the apartment door and let him in. She turned on one dim lamp, which made the mood even more sensual, making it harder for Sarah to win.

"Sarah, I think I'm in love with you." He admitted as he stepped closer to her.

It was unbearable. She couldn't take it anymore. Full of passion and ferocity, Sarah threw herself at Chuck, her soft lips seeking out his.

"So, what's the magical clock read?" Sarah joked, gasping for air.

"T-minus 3 minutes."

"Ahhh... so it was only roughly _eighty-eight _minutes fast." Sarah laughed as Chuck carried her into her bedroom, laughing himself.

_**One minute and thirty seconds until the magical clock is finally correct****...**_

"If you're going to regret this in the morning..." Chuck stated, in a sad tone as he pushed himself up a slight bit.

"I-" Chuck cut her off by placing a finger over her moist lips.

"Then we'll just have to sleep into the afternoon..." He added in a more upbeat tone. He couldn't help but throw one more pick-up line in the mix. Even after she gave in.

Sarah blew out a big breath in relief and pulled him back down. "No worries. You can be my very own baggage handler."

_The End..._


End file.
